Demon Chaser
by Vector Darkness
Summary: A Seether walks the streets of a burning New York in search of answers to why he was betrayed years ago. With time travel, cloning, gods, devil's, space travel, sci-fi elements, and action sequences, Inferno is a new, gripping story!
1. Prologue: 1

The end of the world. It's exactly how I thought it would be, but then, in other ways, it isn't. As I stand here, in the centre of a blazing inferno, I look around at the wastelands of the city that once thrived with population; New York city. The heat of hell scars my face, tearing through it until there nothing but bone, or muscle showing through. The fires scorch the land, and the waters dry up as demons dance with the flames. Yet it's nothing new to me. I've dealt with these my whole life, demons, ghosts, devil's. They're just another part of life. Because I'm no ordinary person; I'm a Seether. Born and bred to follow the will of fate, and time. But my accomplishment's and fatalities were in vain, because everything I've strived for has been lost. To be fair, it was lost from the very start. But in the distance, as I stare into the sands, and wisps' of fire, I see a silhouette. A figure of a man. And he's walking, straight towards me, at a pace. My first instinct; run away. My second; hide. My gut instinct; stay and fight, what your supposed to do. Is this the one I've been waiting for all these long years? Hoping for the outcome I wish for, I slowly walk forward on the cracked ground beneath my feet. I can feel my stones in between my toes as I pace steadily to the silhouette. And, as I get a few feet closer, the silhouette shocks me as I see a face. A face I wasn't expecting to see. One that I never thought I'd see again.

Ever.

And I come face to face with them, barely a metre between us. And I hear the man say to me:

"I told you so."

I guess staring at yourself and hearing those words startles you to say the least.


	2. Prologue: 2

"**For fuck sake, look what you've done!"**

**This was the second moral epiphany I've ever had. Coming from myself, in my body, facing me at the exact same time, was almost incomprehensible. But with what I've seen, it wasn't surprising. Especially since I knew this day was coming, 'Armageddon', the 'Rapture', '2012' or whatever you want to call it.**

"**Well what was I supposed to do?" I bluntly said back to myself.**

"**At least not fucking do this! End of the world! Hades' formation's complete now. Time, space, voids, its all crashing down on us now."**

"**I know. Its best this way, you have to understand that! Either not live, or live with the fucked up world we had!"**

"**Well, tell that to him."**

**Just as my other self said that, I turned around. The flames were dying down around one part of the ground. The pavement itself had cracked considerably, when all of a sudden, a gaping hole appeared where the crack had been. The flame set aside, and through the wrath set upon the world, a dark, ghostly figure appeared. First, a giant, bony hand barely appeared through the hole. Pale, giant, and rigid. It grabbed hold of the ground, and pushed down against what, to it, was mud beneath its marble fingers. Then the rest of the arm appeared, complimenting the ghastly hand with its pale, opaque, semi cracked but intact arm bones up to the shoulders, where a black throw over was just able to be made out. Then, another hand rose out the ground, at what could have been 1000 miles an hour, sending flames and debris flying through the air, huge fireballs crashed around me and my other self. It took hold of the ground, and both arms rose out, until a black hood could be seen, covering the face of this gigantic God. The pillared, stiff upper body then followed as this monument rose out of the cracked earth. The hood then rolled back, revealing a smooth, white, massive skull, still bowed. The head then slowly started to follow suit to the hood, rolling back, and a sinister face was starting to be made out. The two, dark, hollow eye sockets. The two, glowing red nostrils with flesh still partially attached. And the signature grin. Evil, grim. Just smiling, with teeth on show, all canines, four longer than the others, two on each level of the mouth. Then the mouth opened, quickly catching sight of a snake-like tongue before a gush of wind hit me from a giant yawn. Wind that shot fire again at me. Hurricanes that threw anything in front of it flying. Then the two eye sockets came to life, with two dim, but vividly visible red pupils, glaring at me and my other self as we stood there, watching this demon in horror.**

**It was Hades.**


	3. Prologue: 3

To be sighting Hades himself was extraordinary. This gargantuan beast was towering over me. The white head against the black cloak was almost inevitable to be seen. What I'd done was enough to bring Hades back to Earth. Like I said. Inevitable. Then, just when I thought I'd seen enough today;

"You've brought the paradox too early, horseman! You set hell upon earth too early."

The deep, resonating voice echoed through what air hadn't been burnt by the flames around me.

"Your arrival was imminent! How do you expect me to have sat back and done nothing?" I shouted at him in frustration.

"Mortal, your too tedious. Your small mind cannot comprehend what power I have over you and the world."

"Well show me then!"

"I will. I'm sending you back to when before this started. To stop you starting this. The war need's to start on the date set!"

And then, out of nowhere. The flames rose higher. They engulfed me in a whirlwind of heat and death. Through the heat and fire, I could make out my other self burning, erased from time. Everything around me was disappearing. And Hades, staring at me through the faire, simply said "How does Greece sound to you?"

I was being sent back in time. It wasn't the first time this had happened though, thinking on it. But I knew Hades had more in store for me. Well. Enough for introductions. That's put me in Greece if I'm not mistaken? Let the story go on.


	4. New York: A Future

My face was being gushed by tyrant winds, my clothes being burnt off by the fires of time. Everything around me slowly dissolved, buildings, Hades, the grass at Central Park. Everything was disappearing. I heard the resonating laugh from Hades as, within 3 seconds, the fires around me had cleared, and I was on my own. Nothing was around me, just a barren wasteland of sand, dirt, and little vegetation. I couldn't make out where I was at all, I'd been all around the world and I couldn't recognise this place one bit. So I decided to start walking on, hoping to find someone, something, anything that could tell me where I was.

But my body was hurt. The fires had scorched me all over, I had no clothes, my skin was peeled off, third degree burns over my face and arms. And to make matters worse, the blaring sun was beaming down on me, relentlessly giving my more hell as I tried walking on what felt like boiling hot ground. My feet weren't used to this type of heat, normally I would have shoes on. I mean, I do live in the 21st century.

Then, out of nowhere, a sandstorm came racing at me. Grains of sand dusted my face and infected my eyes, forcing me to shut them as granules pounding me full speed. Through the sand, I tried opening my eyes, praying that it would stop or someone would come and help me from this place. But just when I thought things couldn't get worse, the sandstorm cleared, and there was still nothing around me; par one item. A spiked, concrete object, sticking out from the sand a few meters ahead of myself. So I ran over to it, tried to grab it out of the ground. It was stuck in the sand tightly, I couldn't get it out. So I dug, I dug into the sand with my bare hands, only to see this item becoming longer, and longer still. I couldn't get it out, so I stood back up, and walked further. It took me about half an hour before I saw ahead of me a cliff. Thinking that there may be water below me, I ran to the edge. Only, to my horror, I saw a sight I never wanted to see in my lifetime. Buildings run down, destroyed, roads cracked and misplaced, sand covering them lightly, and a sign by where I was standing;

"New York City, 2010; Under rule of The Daemon Alliance"

I was in the future. How I got here and not Greece I don't understand, thought Hades obviously had a plan of his own. Then, I felt something touching my shoulder. I quickly turned around, shunted the human being behind me, and tackled him to the floor, taking out his legs. He lifted his head up, and I saw a young man, dressed in long robes, with a crown of leaves on his head.

From Greece?


End file.
